Their Second Chance
by bethxoxo1211
Summary: Rick meets Kate after getting out of his marriage with Meredith. Partly AU- I wrote this for school and I want to expand on it, but I had to finish it in a certain amount of pages, so if you like it let me know! As of now it is complete, but that can change when I start it again. Give it a try?


Richard Rogers hurtled through the bustling streets of New York City. Lightening tore through the sky, opening up into a heavy, steady down pour. He ran until his legs gave out, until his lungs collapsed. He had _nowhere_ to go; nowhere he wanted to go for that matter. What does a man do when he walks into his bedroom and is greeted with the sight of his own wife in bed with her director? Richard Rogers was completely lost. He had an eight year old daughter, a career that only got him into Manhattan's elite by acting like a reckless playboy, and now a soon to be ex-wife. What the hell did he do to deserve this life?

It was time; he needed to get out of the city. He needed a new start. He needed to get away from his disaster of a life and begin anew with the only person who really matters in his life: Alexis, his perfect little girl. The one person he would give up everything for. She deserved better, hell he deserved better.

It was time. Tomorrow was the first day of their new life.

Rick Rogers thought he had the perfect life. He had a career anybody would dream of having: writing crime fiction books that made him millions every year. A beautiful wife, and an even more beautiful daughter named Alexis. Alexis and her mother had blazing red hair, but from him she inherited his icy blue eyes and kind heart. Alexis was insanely stubborn and tough for a typical eight-year old girl. She was more intelligent than he ever was at that age, as a matter of fact, more intelligent than he ever was or is now. When he held his little baby girl in his arms, he knew that she would be his solid ground. When those baby blue eyes opened and bore into his, he made a choice: no matter what, he would do anything and everything to give this girl the life she deserved and more.

Rick Rogers couldn't imagine where he would be if it wasn't for his daughter who now sat in the back seat of his BMW X5 humming along to One Direction's, What Makes You Beautiful.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Your happy right?"

"Of course I am. Why would you ask me that sweetheart?"

"Well I don't know, I guess, well-

"What is it?"

"It's just that Mom is barely home being busy with work, and these past few months you seem to be, well, more far away from your usual nine-year old self," she said with a chuckle.

Rick looked at his daughter and smiled. He could always leave it to her to make him laugh.

"Oh really, that's what I am to you? A nine year old?"

"C'mon Dad you know I'm the grown up in this relationship. But dad being serious, everything's okay right?"

"Lexi, I'm fine, all right? I just have a lot on my mind. With the new book being published, the publisher is already hounding me for the new one, and I'm just a little stressed that's all. But you know what?"

"What?"

"What do you say you, me, and your mom take a nice, relaxing trip up to the Hamptons for a week. I know I could use the break, and we both know your mom can too. So how about when you get home from Paige's house, we'll call her up and ask her. She should be landing soon anyways, sound good?"

Rick looked through the rearview mirror and couldn't wipe the smile off his face at the sight of Alexis, eyes completely lit up, smiling right back at him.

Rick got out of the car and walked his daughter up the stairs and into the apartment's

lobby.

"You're still picking me up at seven right?"

"On the dot."

"Love you, bye Dad!"

"Bye Pumpkin, I love you too."

Rick watched as Alexis hugged her friend, and he was off to the library to get some writing done. He didn't want any distractions during his trip to the Hamptons, and his publishers constant nagging could be put on hold with another chapter completed, so he put the car in drive and sped off.

When Rick walked up the stairs of the New York Public Library he was stunned to see Police Tape covering the entire entrance. Rick tried looking over the many spectators surrounding the area, but it was hopeless. He knew of a back entrance when he once needed to get away from the paparazzi, so he thought he'd give it a try. However, when he turned around he plowed right into an ongoing walker.

"Damn! I'm so sorr-

God, this woman had the most beautiful hazel eyes, Rick thought, as he couldn't help but

lose himself in her golden green irises.

"Uh hello?"

"Wait what, oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah, I figured," the mystery woman grumbled as she tried to gather the papers

from up off the ground.

"Here let me help you," Rick offered, and before she could reply he bent down and began

collecting them.

Rick reached for the stack of papers and noticed the 'New York City Police Department'

stamp indented into the brown folder before the woman snatched it out of his hand.

"You're a cop?"

"Uh, yes I am a cop, detective actually, in homicide," the woman explained

confidently.

"Wow that's impressive. I'm Rick by the way."

"Thank you, I'm Ka-

"Warner! Let's go we need you to check the sweep with CSU."

"Coming sir! I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice to meet you Mr. Rodgers,"

and before he could respond the beautiful woman with the green eyes was gone.

Walking back to his car, Rick could not push the woman with the sparkling hazel out of his mind. Although it was wrong to think of her in the way he was, he couldn't help but want to get to know her story: who she was, why was she a cop? As the engine of his car roared to life Rick chastised himself to get this woman out of his head. He turned the music up and got lost in the heavy metal tunes of ACDC, heading back home.

Digging for his keys in his pocket, Rick was startled when a loud thud brought him out of his reverie of _Warner_, the mysterious detective he yearned to know more about. With a quickness he didn't know he possessed, Rick pushed open the door to find his loft completely empty, except for a soft whimpering sound coming from upstairs. He took the stairs stealthily, one at a time, as not to give away his presence to whomever was the source of the noise.

Rick traced the noise to his very own bedroom door. Rick turned the doorknob and lying

comfortably in _his_ bed was a man he'd met once before, his wife's director.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick shouted, his voice thundering through the room.

The man lying in his bed was as still as a rock.

Suddenly a female voice floated through his bathroom door, "Hey baby you should really

get going my husband will probably be home so-… Rick! Wh- what are you- I… I

thought you were with Alexis?" Meredith squeaked out still in shock of seeing her

husband in the bedroom.

"Really Meredith? I come home from dropping off you're daughter, and I come home to

you in bed with another man. I'm not the one who needs to explain," Rick spouted

angrily.

"Rick I'm-

"Don't Meredith! I don't want to hear any pathetic excuse you have, it'll just make it worse."

_If that's possible,_ Rick thought.

"I've tried to be strong in front of Alexis, but I just can't pretend anymore. Look I… I need to leave for a little while. Straighten yourself up, clean the _sheets_ and we can talk later."

Rick couldn't breathe. He needed to get out of here. He raced down the stairs and out the door. He couldn't wait for the elevator, so instead he took the stairs down into the lobby and out into the dark streets of New York City.

Hurtling past the busy people of New York, Rick couldn't wrap his head around what he could've done to push her into bed with her director, and in their bed for that matter. Meredith had never been the best wife or mother. She was always more concerned with her work than her family, but that shouldn't mean that she can just flaunt around with whomever she wants when she gets bored with her life. For the past few years Rick had been struggling with the possible option of divorce. From when they had Alexis, Meredith seemed to be drifting apart from not only him, but also Alexis. The only reason he chose to let go of that course of action was because of Alexis. He didn't want to be the cause of a nine year old being caught in the middle of a no doubt, brutal divorce. So he learned to make the best of everything. No matter how hard it became, he chose to forgive and forget, but this? Cheating? He couldn't even look at her without seeing red. There were many things Richard Rogers could forgive, but cheating was definitely not one of them. Being faithful as a husband or wife is a crucial part of marriage vows; vows that Rick took seriously.

He wouldn't be another pawn in the constant game that was Meredith's life. He couldn't put himself through it anymore, nor could he put Alexis through it because in the end she would just get hurt.

He had a decision to make that would most definitely impact how the rest of their lives would play out, and it was something he could not put on hold any longer.

After aimlessly roaming the now calming sidewalks, Rick needed to waste some time before having to go pick Alexis up and face the inevitable. That's when he walked right past a bar, a very special bar in his mind: the bar where he wrote his first novel, in the Old Haunt. Built around 1776, the Old Haunt stands as the root of its era. As a man with almost unlimited savings, Rick was privy to the elite establishments that came with being wealthy, however whenever he needed his own space to think, write, or just get hammered, the Old Haunt was the place.

Opening the doors of the Old Haunt, Rick was hit with an old scent that he knew and l

loved.

_Mmmm, stale beer._

Walking past the Grand Piano, Rick couldn't stop but reminisce on their Wall of Fame,

where a picture of him hung at only 22, the day he wrote his first best-selling novel.

Breaking him out of his memories of the past, Rick heard an enchanting sound coming

from the bar: a woman's laugh. Her laugh was so captivating that he couldn't help

turning around to find the source of whoever this woman was.

Turning his head, as not to be obvious, Rick was shocked. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, so he rubbed then once and blinked away whatever he imagined could be there. Standing at the end of the bar, nursing a drink in her hand, was his mystery woman, or shall he say 'mystery detective'.

_What was her name, again?_

Recalling his encounter with this woman, Rick remembered not getting her full name. Just Warner,must've been her last name, typical lingo for cops. Staring at her from across the room Rick couldn't stop his feet as they began moving towards her and what looked to be her friend, both engaged in what seemed to be a comical conversation.

Trying to think of a way to make it seem more natural then just going up and making an

ass of himself, Rick hatched a plan.

Running his hand through his hair Rick went up right next to her and casually ordered a drink.

"Can I get a Stella?" Rick asked in a cool and confident voice.

"Comin' right up."

Standing so close their shoulders were almost brushing, Rick was getting nervous. He has never been or needed to be nervous to talk to a girl because they always came to him. There was something different about this woman. She wasn't the typical blonde airhead who always asked for an autograph or a picture. She most definitely was not like Meredith. She had a career. She made a living for herself. There was a strong air of confidence to her. She knew she had it and others probably did too. Rick needed to know this woman

Watching as the bartender put his drink in front of him, he knew he had to make his

move. He blanked. He completely froze.

_What the hell was he supposed to say? _

_"Hi, remember me from the library? My wife cheated on me, want to talk so I can get to _

_know you?"_

_Hell no._

Before he thought about it Rick knocked his glass over, the bronze liquid spilling down

onto her dress.

"Kate!" her friend shouted.

"Oh God, well I'm for sure a mess today," Kate said turning around to

whomever's drink it was.

"I'm sorry, my fault."

"It's okay I…" Looking up at the man whose blue eyes she definitely could not

forget, she stopped mid sentence.

Not realizing she was still looking into his eyes she finally spoke up, "Hi." Kate said with

a shy smile.

"Hi. Well I guess second time really is the charm." Rick said with a boyish grin.

"No! You didn't!"

"Guilty." Rick said innocently.

"You're telling me, that you actually stole a police horse nude? You've got to

kidding me!"

"First of all it was spring! So, really I was completely justified at the time."

"Oh yeah, I bet." Kate answered shaking her head.

"Well, boys will be boys."

"I can see that." Kate said before taking a sip of her drink."

Not realizing they were talking for almost an hour, Rick looked at his watch noticing the time.

_Crap, I need to get Alexis._

"I really don't want to cut this short, but I really have to go."

"Oh ok, that's alright."

Rick noticed the light leave her eyes, as she looked almost disappointed.

"I uh, I have a meeting."

"No problem, it was nice to see you again."

"It really was, I'm sorry for spilling my drink on you're dress. Maybe if you want we

could go for coffee this week?"

"Sure, yeah. That'd be great! Do you want my number to see what works?"

"Yeah, here." Rick said handing her his phone to add her number.

"There you go. All set. Talk soon?"

"Definitely. Until next time." Rick stated leaning in.

_Should I kiss her? No! That's moving too fast. I'm still married for Christ sake. Damn, I _

_should've told her._

Giving her cheek a quick, chaste kiss, Rick waved and was out the door to pickup Alexis.

"Hey, Pumpkin! Have fun?"

"Yeah! Paige and I just hung out and watched some movies. What'd you do?"

"Nothing really. Just boring old Dad stuff," Rick said trying not to sound like he knew

Meredith was cheating on him and had no idea what was in store for them at home.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Good, ready to head home?"

"Sure. Did Mom get home yet?"

"Uh I…I'm not sure yet. We'll see though," Rick said warily, hoping for the best.

Opening the door to his loft, Rick prayed to God that Meredith had the decency to kick

her, _whoever he was_, out. He didn't need Alexis exposed to this. Not now, not ever.

"Meredith?"

"Mom? You home?"

No answer. They were met with complete silence.

"She's probably not back yet. I'm going to go check upstairs. You stay down here ok?"

"Okay, I'm going to watch some TV."

Wondering where Meredith went, Rick couldn't help but think of the worst-case

scenarios. One of those being that she left them. Left Alexis. Left their family. She

couldn't. _Would she?_

Opening the door to his, or what was supposed to be their bedroom, he noticed a stack of

papers settled on top of the bed.

_What is-_

Divorce Papers.

All that was left of them was a stack of papers and a sticky note made out to him.

_Richard, I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I can't do this anymore. I never wanted any _

_of this. I need to be focused on my career, not you and Alexis. We both know she was a _

_mistake. I wish you well. -Meredith_

Rick was speechless. He always knew that she would be the kind of person to do this, but to think she could go through with it. What about Alexis? How is he going to tell her that her so called mother, left for her over their family.

He would have to figure this out. First, he'll explain why she can't make it, but then during the vacation he'll sit down with her and tell her that Meredith wouldn't be coming back. Mom and Dad are getting a divorce.

"Dad!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! You all packed?"

"I've been packed the entire time, c'mon! Let's go!"

"If I had to guess, someone's excited?" Rick said winking at her.

"I am, but I just wish mom could make it…"

Seeing how sad Alexis was because of Meredith, he needed to cheer her up, even if it

meant lying.

Reaching down to scoop her into his arms he said, "Hey, Pumpkin how about we get on

the road, and who knows, maybe Mom will get a break from work?"

"Okay." Alexis said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"There's that smile I love, now lets hit the road. Shall we?" Rick said in an awful British

accent.

Rolling her eyes, she followed her Dad outside and into the car.

Rick started the car, and they drove through the streets of New York City headed for

hopefully what would be their second chance.

Finally arriving, Rick looked over his shoulder to see Alexis passed out in the back seat. It took longer to get here this time because of the heavy traffic. It was already 9pm when he finished unpacking all of their belongings and went to carry Alexis out of the car and into her bed.

"Dad?"

"I'm right here, go back to sleep, okay?"

"Mmmm, okay."

Laying Alexis under the covers he kissed her head gently and whispered, "Goodnight,

Pumpkin. I love you."

"Love you too…" And she was out like a light.

After he finished unpacking all of things, Rick walked downstairs to turn all the lights off

when he noticed a crouching figure through the window, which looked over the beach.

Opening the sliding glass door, he heard a moan, of pain?

Swiftly moving down the stairs and onto the cool sand engulfing his feet, he heard it

again, but louder. Moving closer to what seemed to be a woman, clutching her ankle, he

spoke up?

"Are you alright?"

"Ahh no, I think I rolled it. God it's killing me." The woman rasped out.

"Here, let me help." Rick said grabbing onto her shoulder to balance her.

"Thank you… Rick?"

"Kate? How did you- When- What are you doing here?"

Kate just glared at him.

"No, I mean it's great to see you. I just- I didn't know you came out here."

"We finished up a case, and I took some days off so I figured I'd drive up. My friend has a house here. I just got here like an hour ago, and I decided to run on the beach, and here I am. It's really good to see you too, but by any chance, do you have any ice? Like I said, my ankle is killing me."

Still caught up in how they met for the third time today, Rick barely understood what she

said and just nodded.

"Uh Rick? Ice?"

"Oh… yeah, sorry. Let's go."

Placing his arm around her, Rick helped Kate maneuver herself up the back stairs.

Finally making it up with a bit of a sweat, he opened the door, leading her into the

kitchen.

"I'll grab the ice, you stay here."

"Don't worry, I couldn't leave even if I tried."

"Funny, detective."

"I do my best."

Opening up the freezer, Rick couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She was here. Kate Warner was sitting in his kitchen, due to a rolled ankle, but still. He was on cloud nine. This had to be fate. This was the third time they met today; the universe had to be telling him something. He was going to make his move.

"Okay, here. Tell me if it's too cold." Rick said gently placing the ice on her ankle.

"It's fine. Thank you, I really appreciate this." Kate said shyly smiling at him.

"Not a problem. Hey Kate?"

"Hmmm?" Kate acknowledged still focusing on icing her ankle.

"I don't want this to seem abrupt, but I was wondering, if well- if you want to have dinner tomorrow night? Look, I know you don't really know me, but I don't know. This is the third time today running into you and I just…"

"Rick, it's not abrupt. I know what you mean. Either this is fate or you are just stalking me." Kate said with a smirk.

"Oh shush. But you mean that? You'll have dinner with me?"

"I'd love to, but it's late, so I should head home."

"Wait, Kate before you go, I need you to know something. I…I have a daughter. I don't want it to scare you off, but I get it if it does." Rick said looking down, not willing to meet her eyes.

"Rick, look at me. I love kids, what's her name?"

"Alexis, she's my perfect little girl, but the only problem is, is that I can't leave her alone

tomorrow night, so would it be okay if we ate here? Together?"

"That would be perfect, but like I said we should get some sleep."

"You're sure you can walk?"

"I'll be fine. It's feeling better already." Kate said standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, 7 o'clock?"

"I'll see you then, good night Rick."

"Good night, Kate."

Watching her walk back to her house, Rick finally felt like everything was falling into

place.

Waking up that morning, despite receiving those divorce papers, Rick felt better than ever.

Pushing the bed spread aside, he headed towards the kitchen to make some breakfast for

Alexis.

Laying out all the ingredients for pancakes, he began whipping away. About five

minutes into it, he heard light footsteps coming towards him.

"Morning Pumpkin. I'm making pancakes, you hungry?"

"Morning. I'm starved."

"Good, eat up. We have a big day planned."

"Really? What are we doing? Oh, by the way have you spoken to Mom yet? Is

she coming?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"Pumpkin we need to talk about something. You know your Mom and I love you right?"

"Of course Dad!"

"Well Mom and I haven't been getting along very well lately, and its come to the point of

having to get a divorce."

"What! Why? Dad!"

"Sweetheart, I know this is going to be tough, but it's just what's best for us."

"How? We aren't going to be a family anymore?"

"Hey, Alexis, don't say that. No matter what happens I am still your father and she is

still your mother. We will always love you."

"If Mom loved you why isn't she here to tell me herself?"

"It's a long story, Alexis. I wish it wasn't so complicated. But I will always be here for

you. Just because your mother isn't here doesn't mean she loves you any less. We just

aren't right together."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Alexis said giving her father a tight hug.

"We're going to be alright, okay Pumpkin?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. What do you say we go to the beach? You up for some swimming?"

"Yeah! I'll go put my suit on!"

"Meet back in five! Break!" And they both ran to their room's to change.

As they were walking along the beach, Rick kept thinking back to Kate.

_Maybe this was too soon to bring her around Alexis? I wouldn't want her to think I'm _

_moving on from her Mom already. Maybe if I told her we were just friends? Hmmm_

Pulling him out of his reverie, Alexis tugged on his hand, "Dad, who's that?"

"Who's who?" Rick said searching for whomever she was talking about.

"The person waving at you." Pointing to where she was, Alexis called out, "Her!"

Rick followed where she was pointing, and sitting up from her beach chair, was no other

than Kate, who now seemed to be walking towards them.

"That's my friend, Alexis."

"Hey, Rick!"

"Hey, funny meeting you here. This is Alexis."

"Hi, I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexis."

"So what are you guys up to?"

"We were thinking about going swimming, would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, as long as it's ok with you Alexis?"

"Of course it is! C'mon!" Alexis said grabbing both the adults hand and pulling

them into the cool, blue water.

"Yikes! It's freezing." Kate shouted.

"Oh c'mon, don't be a baby." Rick teased. Still holding Alexis' hand, he had an

idea. Whispering into her ear, a devious smile appeared on his face. Alexis just shook

her head, but he started walking towards Kate.

"Rick? Don't even think about it!" With a squeal, Rick hauled her across his shoulder, walking towards the water, with Alexis in tow.

"Rick! Stop! Put me down! I'm serious!"

"Not until you say please."

"Gosh, fine. Will you please put me down?"

"Of course," and he dropped her into the water.

Sputtering out salt water, Kate grumbled, "Not what I meant."

"Oh I know." Rick then grabbed Alexis and they both ran in to where Kate was.

After splashing around with each other for a little less than an hour, Rick was shocked to see how much of a liking Alexis was taking to Kate. Meredith wasn't around in her life as much as she should've been so it has always just been him and her. She never really had a woman in her life that she could look up to. Kate didn't baby Alexis or ignore her. She genuinely seemed to enjoy her company, and Alexis seemed to already be attached to her. They joined in together on teasing him. He didn't love it, but if they were happy he was happy. It was the perfect day for him and Alexis to forget about all the sadness in their life. It was their new start. They would be okay. Later, when Kate came over, they would play it by ear and see what happens. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. He would live in the moment. He wouldn't hold back anymore. Meeting Kate, gave him, but also Alexis their happiness back. Forgetting about Meredith and their soon to be divorce, all he needed was the two girls he was with right now and in this moment he knew they'd all be okay.

XXXXXXXX

Hey Guys, I just wrote this for school and it had to be a limit for a certain amount of pages so I couldn't put in everything I wanted to, but if you guys like it I wanted to see if you'd want me to expand on it. You would see what would happen for them in the future and little parts in between.

Let me know what you think!

-B


End file.
